


5 times Gavin had something in his mouth and gagged, and 1 time he took that cock like a pro

by achievementboyfriends



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievementboyfriends/pseuds/achievementboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 + 1 fic about Gavin’s gag reflex, different things in his mouth, and Michael/Gavin blowjobs. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Gavin had something in his mouth and gagged, and 1 time he took that cock like a pro

5)

Gavin is late for work again, and he knows that if he doesn’t get ready fast enough, Geoff will come over to his shed-turned-apartment and rip him a brand new asshole. It’s the third time this week that his alarm hasn’t woken him up on time, and he’s tired of having to rush around, but he knows the consequences if he isn’t in Geoff’s car by eight am on the bloody dot.

He’s brushing his teeth as fast as he can with one hand and brushing his hair with the other. He’s still half-asleep and he’s pretty sure his pants are on inside out so he’s understandably a bit distracted and doesn’t hear when his door opens and Geoff enters. The mini apartment is just that, mini, so it doesn’t take long for Geoff to walk across the damn thing and stick his head through the doorway to the bathroom. Gavin catches sight of a shadow from the corner of his eye and squeaks, dropping his hairbrush and accidentally shoving his toothbrush further down his throat than comfortable. He immediately starts gagging and drops his toothbrush as well, leaning over the sink as he coughs and wheezes and retches.

Geoff is having a right good laugh at him, Gavin knows, and he’s annoyed. He’s annoyed at his alarm clock, he’s annoyed at his own actions in staying out late the night before, and he’s annoyed at his damn hair-trigger gag reflex turning him into a retching freak every time something even dares to enter his stupid mouth.

Gavin takes a deep breath and wipes his mouth, eyes red and runny from the excitement, Geoff still cackling from the other room. It’s definitely going to be a long day.

4)

Everyone in the office thinks it’s so strange that Gavin has never swallowed a pill in his life, but he just has never had to before. His mother used to buy him the chewable vitamins as a kid, and he can’t remember a time when he ever had to swallow one of those huge horse pills he sees Geoff down daily. Barbara says his mom probably used to put them in his pudding or cheese like he was a dog, and everyone else starts laughing, but Gavin just shrugs. It’s really not a big deal.

Until the biggest migraine of his life hits him right in the face, and he needs to either ask for an advil, or be tortured for about eight more hours of the workday.

Everyone surrounds him in the tiny Achievement Hunter office and someone has a camera filming for RT Life as Gavin takes the pill into his hand.

“Just put it in the back of my mouth?”

“Yeah, then take a swig of Big Red, it’ll be like you never had anything there.”

Gavin trusts the assholes surrounding him so he puts the tiny yellow and green pill in his mouth, immediately grabbing for his soda and taking a sip. He would have been fine were it not for someone reaching over and tickling his throat with their finger. He immediately gags, coughing up the pill and some of the drink as he retches, pushing back from his rolling office chair and beginning to laugh.

“That literally popped right out of my throat!” He gets out between coughs and gags, laughing as his coworkers point down to the abandoned pill laying wet and slimy on the carpet. “Never again!”

Gavin turns and sees Michael looking at him from his desk, a small smile on his face. As annoying as his gag reflex was, and the migraine that was still there, Gavin would take it if it meant making his friends smile.

3)

It’s a few weeks later when he’s out for a birthday dinner for Burnie, sitting between Ray and Michael at the far end of the long table, the joke being that it was the ‘kids table’. He didn’t mind the joke, pushing himself up close to Michael to make faces at the other man and annoy him as everyone celebrated.

“Gavin, if you make that face at me one more time, I’m going to smash you.”

“You wouldn’t dare, my lovely little boy, you love my face too much!”

Ray is making smoochey noises from the other side of him and Gavin is grinning, nudging his shoulder against Michael’s.

“Lighten up, love, it’s a party!”

Michael gives him that dimpley smile and Gavin goes back to his meal, content with his annoyance quota of the night. Everything is going fine until the food comes out, and Gavin immediately digs into his steak. He’s laughing at someone’s joke and not really paying attention to the size of the piece he’s cutting when he lifts his fork to his mouth and begins to chew. Barbara chimes into the conversation, making a silly pun about whatever joke was just told, and Gavin starts laughing, swallowing around the meat in his mouth before frowning when he realize it won’t go down.

He begins to gag, eyes immediately watering as he tries to get the lump of meat out of his air socket. Everyone around him thinks it’s a joke but he really can’t breathe, he’s feeling dizzy, he’s gasping for air and retching at the same time. He feels Michael throw his chair back and stand up, lifting Gavin to his feet and wrapping his arms around Gavin’s chest. Gavin thinks Michael has picked a bad time to hug him when the pressure of Michael’s arms causes the lump of steak to fly out of his mouth, hitting Kerry right smack in the forehead. 

Everyone is laughing but Gavin is out of breath as he turns to Michael and takes deep, gasping breaths. Michael has a look in his eyes that Gavin has never seen before, and frankly never wants to see again. Michael looks scared, and Gavin realizes it’s the first time he’s ever seen such an emotion on his best friend’s face.

“Uh…thanks.” He chokes out as he takes his seat again, face burning red with his blush of embarrassment as everyone continues to laugh. Michael takes his seat as well, turning back to his plate with one hand, but the other reaches down and squeezes Gavin’s knee reassuringly, the perfect gesture to bring Gavin back to himself.

He shares a grateful smile with Michael, and turns back to his meal. That was a close one.

2)

It’s one of those days that Geoffrey Ramsey is the biggest asshole in all of Rooster Teeth, and Gavin unfortunately doesn’t realize until he’s right in the middle of the danger zone. Geoff is all antsy and excitable, messing with the other guys in the Let’s Play, poking Ray with a Styrofoam diamond sword, purposefully tangling up Jack’s microphone wires when he’s not looking, eating Burnie’s food in the kitchen refrigerator, and just being a general menace. Gavin thinks it’s all funny and well and good until that energy is focused on him, and suddenly it’s not all that great anymore.

“Gavin…Gavin, smell my finger, dude.”

Gavin turns around in his chair to give Geoff a dirty look before turning back to his editing.

“I’m not gonna smell your finger, Geoffy, don’t be gross.”

“No, no really lad, smell my finger.” Geoff is doing his annoying little giggle thing, and Gavin already knows that he’s going to regret whatever is about to happen.

“Don’t be gross, bossman. We’re working.” Michael pipes up, and Gavin is about to give him a look of gratitude when Geoff ‘s chair comes wheeling over and a finger is shoved right under his nose.

“Geoff! Stop! Geoff!”

Gavin tries to push Geoff away to no avail, as Geoff leaps out of his own chair and tackles Gavin out of his, knocking them both to the ground as he shoves his finger under Gavin’s nose.

“Smell it dude! It smells like last night’s dinner and old farts!”

Gavin can definitely believe his best friend and boss is being this immature, and though he’s laughing and playing along, he definitely doesn’t want to be targeted by an excitable middle-aged man who doesn’t really know when the humor stops. He’s about to push himself back up to his feet when Geoff lunges forward and presses his stink finger into Gavin’s mouth.

It takes Gavin a second to register just what is happening and by then his tongue is already against the foreign appendage and he can taste the salt and other questionable things living on Geoff’s finger. He immediately gags, shoving Geoff away with all his might and bending over to heave, actually afraid that he’s about to vom all over the office carpet.

Geoff continues to cackle as he heads back to his desk and Michael is frowning as he reaches down and helps Gavin back into his chair, offering him his bottle of water. Gavin shakes his head no and exits the room, jogging towards the restroom where he’s sure he’s actually about to puke. He can still taste Geoff’s finger in his mouth and it’s absolutely disgusting.

Everyone is laughing later on when Geoff retells the story, and Gavin laughs along with, even though he’s more than annoyed on the inside. As funny as it can sometimes be, he’s getting more than sick and tired of his gag reflex messing with his every day life.

1)

It’s New Year’s Eve and Gavin is just a little tipsy, just a little past the point of one hundred percent sober. He’s at the company party, having a grand old time, and he’s feeling so grateful for the life Rooster Teeth has allowed him to live. He’s heading back to the punch bowl to get some more drink when he’s stopped by one Michael Jones.

Michael is dressed up in a suit and tie just like most of the rest of the men, but his look is perfected by the loose curls hanging just above his eyes. His cheeks are flushed and Gavin can tell that his best friend is closer to drunk than he himself is. He smiles.

“What can I help you with, little Michael?”

Michael just shrugs, tugging Gavin towards an area of the room that isn’t as crowded with their other drunk coworkers.

“It’s almost midnight and I wanted to watch the ball drop with my best friend, that okay with you?”

Gavin nods, taking a seat next to Michael on the loveseat they’ve claimed, curling up next to his friend. They can see the big screen television from where they’re sitting, Michael’s hot breath falling against Gavin’s neck but not in an uncomfortable way. He’s feeling rather parched and is about to excuse himself to get more bevs when he feels Michael’s hand on his shoulder, turning him to face the other man.

Michael’s eyes are wide and they’re full of that look that Gavin had only seen once before, way back at the restaurant months ago for Burnie’s birthday. Michael is afraid of something, and as much as Gavin wants to ask what he’s fearful of, he finds that he can’t as Michael leans forward and…kisses him.

Gavin is shocked at first, but he’s not really all that surprised as his mind takes a bit to catch up with what’s happening. He’s been watching Michael for a while, and Michael has been watching him in return. It’s about time someone made the first move. It’s not even midnight, but Gavin doesn’t care as he lets his lips move smoothly against Michael’s, one hand reaching up to tangle in Michael’s curls and moaning into the other man’s mouth as both of their lips part and Michael’s tongue slowly creeps in to touch his own.

Gavin isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol, if it’s karma, or if he’s just a shitty human being when he finds himself gagging, reflex triggered by Michael’s curious tongue. He pulls back from the (honestly, so so perfect) kiss to rest his elbows on his knees and heave, feeling miserable and defeated by his own body.

Michael is taken back at first, not sure exactly what went wrong until he sees the telltale watery eyes that always follow a retching attack. He laughs, and Gavin tries to laugh with him, but failing as he feels like a slug for ruining their first kiss.

“’m sorry, Michael,” Gavin mumbles, but Michael just shakes his head and tugs Gavin back fully onto the loveseat, resting his head on Gavin’s shoulder.

“You’re such a fuckhead, Gavvy, but you’re my fuckhead. Happy New Years.”

+1)

Gavin and Michael have been dating for three months now ever since the New Year’s Eve incident, and everything is going so well. He’s spending more time with Michael than anyone else, even spending most nights out of the week at his boyfriend’s house, only seeing Geoff in the office. It’s quite a change but Gavin loves it, loves waking up next to his lovely little boy, loves sneaking in kisses as Michael makes pancakes, loves creeping into the shower with his boy when they’re both late for work, loves sucking little marks into Michael’s skin, loves Michael sucking little marks into his own skin, loves just…everything about their little arrangement together.

Things are fantastic in the bedroom as well, even though neither have gone ‘all the way’ as of yet. There’s been a lot of kissing and licking and frotting, a lot of touching and jerking and fingers going places they’ve never been before, but the one thing that they’ve been holding back on is the whole penis in Gavin’s mouth thing. Michael went down on him a few times and it was absolutely incredible, but Gavin was later wrecked with so much guilt at not being able to reciprocate that it quickly stopped being something enjoyable between the two of them. Michael has said that it’s no big deal, that plenty of couples just don’t do that and they’re fine, but Gavin can’t help but feel like a failure.

So, like everything else in his life, Gavin decides to jump head first into getting rid of his gag reflex, at least enough that he can take his boyfriend’s perfect cock into his stupid mouth.

Step one, according to wikihow, is to start numbing his soft palate, whatever that is. He goes and buys the recommended numbing spray, using it every morning to desensitize his soft palate. He’s really only supposed to use it less than an hour before doing anything that would irritate his gag reflex, but he figures it can’t hurt. There’s a panicked moment when Michael comes across his numbing spray and starts to worry, asking if Gavin is hurt, but once that situation is smoothed over, the spray is forgotten and Gavin moves on to step two.

Step two is disengaging his gag reflex. He reads that by slowly getting his palate used to the foreign touch of things, his gag reflex won’t be as severe or as easily triggered. He tries for a few weeks with a toothbrush but every time he ends up watery-eyed and defeated, so he gives that idea up sooner than later, hoping that step three helps more.

Step three is simply to relax, and by now, Gavin is more than annoyed at the less than helpful hints. He’s feeling frustrated and dejected when he sees the recommendation to make a journal of every time his gag reflex acts up. He starts keeping notes in a little notebook for half of a month before Michael starts asking what he’s writing about, and by now, even making note isn’t helping him avoid situations where he inevitably retches, so he decides to just confess.

“I’ve been trying to get rid of my gag reflex so I can go down on you. No, no, that isn’t right. Ugh, there’s nothing to say.”

Gavin is talking to himself, desperate, knowing that Michael is in the other room getting ready for bed. He sees his toothbrush sitting on the counter and he sighs, trying to relax himself as he picks it up and gently presses it into his mouth, slowly inching towards the back of his throat, eyes going wide as he realizes that he’s not gagging like he usually does. He swallows around the tip of the brush and while it tickles uncomfortably, it’s not unbearable, and he can suppress the urge to heave. He jerks the brush out of his mouth and rushes out of the bathroom, a wide smile on his face.

“Michael! Michael, I can do it!”

Michael is sitting on the edge of the bed, confused, as Gavin hops over and falls directly to his knees, his excited grin giving way to a cheeky smirk.

“I’m gonna blow you now, Michael.”

Michael gets a confused and worried look on his face before Gavin reaches forward and tugs down his boyfriend’s boxers, grasping the flaccid cock in front of him and grinning, determined. Michael’s not one to argue with a blowjob though, even as he fears that Gavin won’t be able to do it and he’ll be dealing with a weepy lover. He sits up and tangles his fingers in Gavin’s hair, grinning down and encouraging him.

“Go slow, baby. I figured this was what you were working at with all those weird sprays and swabs and journal entries.”

Gavin doesn’t ask how Michael knows about what he was writing, as his lips are now gently slipping over the head of Michael’s cock as he takes a long, calming breath. Rule three was relax, and that’s really all he can think about as he very slowly, very gently allows himself to take more into his mouth. He knows this must not be the best blowjob Michael has ever been on the receiving end of, and he hopes beyond hope that this isn’t Michael’s first – since that would just be too sad – but he still feels a rush of accomplishment when he can get more than the head past his lips, growing and hot and heavy against his tongue.

He repeats to himself over and over again to relax, and Michael helps, petting Gavin’s hair, mumbling encouragements in between soft moans and sighs.

“Gav, Gavin, you’re so perfect, fuck, your mouth.”

And Gavin’s not quite ready for any mouth fucking, but he’s proud of the way he doesn’t once gag or heave or react negatively to the lovely piece of Michael in his mouth. He deserves a gold star, that much is for sure.

Michael warns Gavin before he comes and Gavin pulls off, a look of sweet victory in his eyes as he jerks Michael to the edge of his arousal, licking the remnants of his hand at the end.

“You’re a cheeky bastard, you know that, Gavvy?”

Michael is grinning and Gavin is grinning and while he has a long way to go, he’s definitely come a long way from retching just from brushing his teeth, or swallowing a pill, or choking on meat – and isn’t that an ironic one, all things considered – or almost vomiting from Geoff’s dirty finger, or making a fool of himself after Michael’s damn tongue ventured too far.

Yeah, he’s damn proud of himself and soon, he’s pretty sure he’ll be able to suck cock like a pro.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://achievementboyfriends.tumblr.com) is where I post all this first, so follow me if you want! :)


End file.
